


На глянцевых страницах

by Cammia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совместное чтение комиксов "для взрослых".</p>
            </blockquote>





	На глянцевых страницах

Первым, что увидел Стив, когда вернулся домой, была стопка комиксов. Чуть дальше, у окна, обнаружился еще один журнал. Восьмидесятых годов выпуска, но ничуть не поблекший. В мускулистом качке на обложке Стив с содроганием узнал себя.  
Хмыкнув, он вслед за комиксами, как по следу из хлебных крошек, отправился в спальню.  
Баки обнаружился на кровати, в окружении еще нескольких изданий разной степени давности. Пара комиксов была упакована в плотные целлофановые пакеты. Стива несильно стукнули по руке, когда тот потянулся к ним.  
— Осторожнее, это раритет. Брать только в перчатках.  
— Ты шутишь?  
Баки продемонстрировал пару белоснежных полотняных перчаток.  
Стив осторожно подвинул стопку журналов и присел на край кровати. Погладил ступни Баки, которые тот немедленно пристроил у него на коленях, и рассеянно оглядел цветное печатное богатство, разложенное по покрывалу.  
— Где ты все это взял?  
— А ты как думаешь? У Старка, конечно.  
— Серьезно? Зачем ему это?  
— Коллекция. Зал славы Капитана Америки. Старк ее собирает с пятнадцати лет. Некоторые экземпляры стоят тысячи долларов.  
— Тысяча долларов — за это?  
Стив с трудом мог представить, что кто-то станет платить за образчик искусства, найденный им ранее. С другой стороны, он видел не все. Поэтому взял ближайший комикс.  
— Нет, этот неинтересный.  
Баки выудил из стопки другой журнал.  
— Почитай лучше это. Первый секс после превращения, и ты лишаешь меня девственности. Для первого раза ты довольно ловкий.  
Стив покраснел.  
— Ты мне и через семьдесят лет это припоминаешь...  
Надо было признать, что первый раз в трактовке художника и правда... впечатлял.  
— Они не поскупились на размер, — заметил Стив.  
— Если бы ты ко мне в жизни сунулся с такой кувалдой, я бы тебя близко не подпустил.  
— Уверен? Ты выглядишь довольным.  
Стив притянул Баки ближе, чтобы они могли читать комикс вместе. Хотя как раз читать было особо нечего. Лексикон ограничивался стонами страсти и подбадривающими словечками. Некоторые выражения оказались неожиданно близки к реальности, со смущением понял Стив. Да и Баки был похож на самого себя. Художнику удалось точно воспроизвести его довоенный образ и нахальную улыбку. Стива же он явно невзлюбил. Тот весь был — огромные мускулы и достоинство жеребца. Даже лицо художник набросал будто наспех.  
— Подожди, дальше интереснее.  
Баки придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к Стиву боком, и сам перелистнул страницу. На картинке Капитан Америка вжимал своего любовника в кровать, входя до упора. Хорошо просматривалась мощная спина капитана и вздувшиеся мускулы на руках, которыми нарисованный Стив упирался в постель. По сравнению с ним Баки выглядел хрупким, такого и сломать недолго.  
Чем его любовник и занимался. Настоящий Стив поежился, увидев, как огромный член входит в аккуратно прорисованную задницу, вжимаясь в нее мошонкой. Кажется, Баки на картинке плакал. Стив захлопнул комикс.  
— Кто вообще такое читает?  
— Тони Старк и еще несколько миллионов человек, которые мечтают, что их оприходует капитан Америка.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Но это же ужасно. Я имею в виду, тут все не так, как в жизни. Сплошное насилие, к тому же дурно нарисованное.  
Он наскоро пролистал еще несколько журналов. Отличалась только рисовка, но сама идея оставалась прежней: секс в разных позах, напряженные тела и лица и иногда — слезы. Не всегда сверху был Стив, пара комиксов была посвящена тому времени, когда Капитана Америки еще не существовало, а был только тощий паренек из Бруклина. Художники льстили ему, изображая Стива красивее, чем он был на самом деле.  
И никогда не скупились на подробности. Стив остановился на картинке, где он наваливался на Баки, согнув его чуть не пополам, закинув его ноги к самым плечам.  
Он показал журнал.  
— Ты правда можешь так согнуться?  
— Пара лет занятий йогой — и запросто.  
Баки показал ему в ответ другой комикс, где, одетый в черный кожаный костюм, стоял на коленях перед Стивом в нацистской форме.  
— Ролевые игры.  
— У этих художников богатая фантазия.  
— Представляешь, сколько применений они найдут моей руке?  
Баки пошевелил металлическими пальцами, Стив их тут же перехватил.  
— Я сам придумаю, как их использовать.  
Он наклонился вперед, но Баки его отпихнул.  
— Разве тебе не интересно? Я еле выпросил у Старка подборку. В обмен на обещание, что если хоть один комикс будет поврежден, со мной сделают то, что в нем описано.  
— Тогда отложим подальше игры в нацистов. Неужели тебе правда нравится это... творчество? Тут ни грамма реализма.  
— А ты бы предпочел документальную хронику наших потрахушек? Держи, принцесса, это тебе должно понравиться больше.  
Баки положил ему на колени еще один комикс. Более свежий и нарисованный гораздо лучше. Вероятно, художник использовал их фото, так как портретное сходство ему удалось лучше, чем его коллегам. И гигантоманией он не страдал.  
— Достаточно натуралистично? — спросил Баки, указывая на картинку, где Стив был изображен обнаженным и в полный рост.  
— Мой на пару сантиметров длиннее.  
— На тебя не угодишь.  
Этот комикс оказался куда больше. Не только из-за рисовки. Автор мастерски выдерживал нехитрый сюжет: один мирный день на войне, в опустевшем городе, крохотная комната в уцелевшем доме и двое, стремящиеся насытиться друг другом перед неизвестностью завтра. По духу этот комикс разительно отличался от прежних: не только секс, но и привкус безнадежности, сменяющийся ощущением надежды напоследок.  
Баки перебрался к нему на колени, Стив поддержал его под поясом.  
— Интересно, правда? — спросил Баки. — Я все думал: кто может на это дрочить? Но посмотри сюда...  
Он открыл журнал на нужном развороте. Эта картинка контрастировала с той, на которую Стив обратил внимание раньше. Вместо слез и насилия — нежность и любовь, которая сквозила в каждом взгляде.  
Художник отдал предпочтение традиционным позам. На открытой странице Баки сидел на коленях у Стива. Тот нежно поддерживал его под спину, совсем как сейчас. Автор запечатлел их в тот момент, когда Стив приподнимал Баки, и был отлично виден член, входящий в готовое жаждущее тело. Вторую руку Стив прижимал к груди Баки, указательным пальцем касаясь его соска. Баки крепко обхватывал любовника за плечи. Персонажи на странице комикса застыли в напряженных позах, но лица их были обращены друг к другу. Они смотрели друг на друга так, будто никого другого на свете кроме них не было.  
Ощущение нежности и страсти, исходящее от страницы комикса, было настолько явным, что Стив неосознанно притянул Баки к себе. Тот скользнул рукой по его груди, сжал сосок через футболку.  
— Согласись, заводит.  
— Я даже не могу сказать, что больше... — пробормотал Стив. Он крепче сжал талию Баки, когда тот стиснул его сосок.  
— Смотри.  
Баки перелистнул несколько страниц. Стив глубоко вздохнул, увидев изображение: лицо любовника крупным планом, полуоткрытые губы и кончик языка, касающийся головки члена. Баки смотрел вверх со знакомым Стиву лукавым выражением.  
В реальности же он скользнул рукой ниже, забрался под футболку, оглаживая пресс и полоску кожи над ремнем джинсов. Стив ненадолго отложил комикс и, взяв Баки за запястье, повел его руку вниз. Тот увернулся.  
— Еще не все.  
— Хочешь подрочить, глядя на комиксы?  
— Уверен, Старк это и делал. Посмотри.  
Баки наугад вытянул из стопки и открыл комикс. На глянцевой странице Стив ласкал его, прислонившегося к дереву, ртом. Баки стоял, запрокинув голову и вцепившись в плечо любовника, на лице застыла сладкая мука. На заднем плане через сплетение веток были видны поляна у костра и смутные силуэты нескольких человек.  
— Помнишь, как мы уединялись в лесу, когда было время? — прошептал Баки ему на ухо. — И все знали, чем мы занимаемся там. Конечно, знали, хотя делали вид, что ничего не понимают.  
Он скользнул на кровать, устроился за спиной у Стива, упираясь подбородком в плечо и крепко обхватывая руками. Стив щекой чувствовал его горячее дыхание, но когда он повернулся, Баки поцеловал его только раз и за подбородок мягко развернул к картинке.  
Крепко прижимая Стива к себе левой рукой, правой он расстегнул молнию у того на брюках. Тот толкнулся навстречу знакомому теплу.  
— Смотри, — требовательно шепнул Баки, и он не закрыл глаза, глядя на картинку, где застыл момент, словно взятый из их прошлого. Это все равно что подсматривать за самими собой, успел подумать Стив.  
Потом он воспринимал только тепло ладони Баки. Тот всегда знал, как его завести. Прошедшее время не отразилось на мастерстве. Он заново вспоминал вкусы любовника, и правильные жесты, движения возникали словно сами собой. Если сам Баки мог вспомнить сравнительно немного, его тело помнило Стива прекрасно.  
И сейчас Баки сжал его именно так, как тому нравилось. Обвел большим пальцем головку, поддразнивая, а потом обхватил ладонью, не спеша скользя по стволу, заставляя Стива стонать.  
— Смотри, — повторил он, словно картинка была окном в прошлое. И их единение происходило сразу в два момента времени.  
Баки двигал рукой все быстрее, постепенно приближая Стива к наслаждению. Но все еще недостаточно быстро. Тот нетерпеливо направил его руку.  
Выскользнувший из пальцев журнал с тихим шорохом упал из пальцев. Стив закинул руку назад, притягивая Баки за шиворот. И, развернувшись, крепко поцеловал в губы. В тот же момент мир разорвался белой вспышкой, ладонь Баки стала влажной и липкой.  
Минуту они сидели в тишине. Потом любовник вытер руку и пристроился на коленях у Стива, целуя его влажный лоб.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, зачем это нужно.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Все равно это извращение.  
— Если ты счел извращением это, посмотрим, что ты скажешь о групповушке в лагере! Тут меня имеют вдвоем, а тебе отсосала вся Ревущая команда. Или ты хочешь посмотреть, как вы с Пегги...  
Стив не дал ему дотянуться до журналов. Уронив Баки на постель, он прижал его сверху, не давая двигаться.  
— Хватит на сегодня комиксов.  
И, касаясь его губ, добавил:  
— Давай посмотрим, на что способны мы настоящие.


End file.
